


Un sospetto fondato

by Lia483



Series: Writober 2019 (pumpkink) [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu non sa tenere le mani a posto, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Writober, Writober 2019
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: Writober 2019 - Day 16: Public Sex --> AtsuKageKageyama Tobio era una persona sospettosa per natura. Ogni comportamento fuori dalla norma di solito lo metteva molto in allarme, come quando Hinata gli faceva complimenti eccessivi o Tsukishima gli inviava un sms di auguri senza che Yamaguchi lo costringesse.Perciò era sicuro di doversi allarmare per qualche motivo quando, arrivati al cinema, Atsumu decise di andare a vedere un film americano, di quelli pieni di sparatorie, esplosioni e ulteriore azione, invece che il thriller psicologico che aveva proposto quando gli aveva chiesto di uscire insieme il giorno prima.





	Un sospetto fondato

Kageyama Tobio era una persona sospettosa per natura. Ogni comportamento fuori dalla norma di solito lo metteva molto in allarme, come quando Hinata gli faceva complimenti eccessivi o Tsukishima gli inviava un sms di auguri senza che Yamaguchi lo costringesse.  
Perciò era sicuro di doversi allarmare per qualche motivo quando, arrivati al cinema, Atsumu decise di andare a vedere un film americano, di quelli pieni di sparatorie, esplosioni e ulteriore azione, invece che il thriller psicologico che aveva proposto quando gli aveva chiesto di uscire insieme il giorno prima.  
Da una parte era convinto non avrebbe dovuto essere così sospettoso nei confronti del suo ragazzo, ma d'altra parte il suo ragazzo era Miya Atsumu. Non si poteva essere sicuri di niente.  
Si lasciò guidare dal più grande in un posto in fondo alla sala e molto laterale rispetto all'entrata centrale.  
Di nuovo. Sospetto. Non era il punto che di solito sceglievano per avere una migliore visione del film. Il gemello malefico si lamentava continuamente dell'audio.  
Decise però di non dire niente, sapendo che l'altro avrebbe di sicuro mentito per nascondere le proprie intenzioni. Non era bravo come Osamu-san a cogliere le bugie di suo fratello, ma ormai ci stava almeno facendo il callo e sapeva che cavare la verità era un lavoro troppo difficile. Molto meglio aspettare che la rivelasse da solo.  
E poi non dovette aspettare molto, dato che, neanche a un quarto del film, le intenzioni del gemello Miya si fecero chiare.  
Anche se concentrato sul film, notò subito la mano sulla coscia che accarezzava il tessuto dei jeans.  
"Non ci pensare nemmeno" sussurrò da un angolo della bocca, colpendo l'arto colpevole e posizionando entrambe le mani sulle gambe.  
"Tobio-kuuuun" fu la risposta, lamentandosi nell'orecchio.  
"Porta la tua vena esibizionistica lontana da me."  
"Ma ho voglia di te, Tobio-kun."  
"Perché sei voluto uscire comunque allora??"  
Si guardò intorno, cercando di capire se qualcuno si fosse girato, attirato dalle chiacchiere, ma le altre persone nel cinema erano lontane, nelle file più avanti e dietro di loro c'era solo l'entrata, chiusa dato che il film era iniziato da più di venti minuti ormai.  
"Non pensavo che mi sarebbe venuta tanta voglia, ma questi jeans neri ti stanno così tanto bene, Tobio-kun."  
Il moro si sentì di nuovo toccare, stavolta su un ginocchio e sospirò spazientito, mentre cercava di concentrarsi sul film, non aveva pagato il biglietto per qualcosa che avrebbero potuto fare a casa, nel proprio letto.  
Lo scacciò, scuotendo la testa. "Atsumu-san, no."  
Era sicuro che l'altro si fosse imbronciato e avesse ristretto gli occhi in un'espressione cupa, per intimorirlo, ma il buio della sala e la distrazione delle scene resero la minaccia molto meno seria e pian piano si dimenticò di dover mantenere l'attenzione anche su colui che aveva accanto.  
Ovviamente il nuovo approccio, quasi mezz'ora dopo, fu molto più deciso ed era così tanto preso dal film che l'improvvisa mano sul cavallo dei pantaloni gli fece fare un sussulto rumoroso sulla sedia.  
"Atsumu-san" disse con tono più forte, girando la testa e ritrovandosi il suo ragazzo fin troppo vicino.  
Il più grande sorrise, facendogli segno di rimanere in silenzio con un dito sulle labbra. "Non vorrai farci scoprire senza neanche aver cominciato, Tobio-kun. Lasciami fare, per favore."  
Un dito seguì il contorno della sua mezza erezione, provocandogli un piccolo fremito.  
Non gli rispose, ma già lo spostarsi sul bracciolo della poltrona della sua mano che era stata ferma sulla coscia fino ad un attimo prima era un'invito sufficiente e Miya non se lo fece ripetere due volte.  
Per quanto fosse Atsumu quello più esibizionista e meno preoccupato di essere scoperti - o almeno era quello con la miglior faccia tosta per andare a rispondere alla porta quando dall'altra parte c'erano vicini infastiditi dal rumore - Kageyama sapeva di non essere così difficile da convincere.  
Sospirò silenziosamente quando la mano che lo toccava lo prese a coppa, stringendolo tra le dita e accarezzandolo finché non fu completamente duro. Poteva sentire il respiro del suo ragazzo contro la guancia mentre gli lasciava delicati e piccoli baci lungo la mascella e il collo, così diversi dai tocchi decisi che si erano interrotti solo per aprire i pantaloni e poi scivolare sotto, dove ricominciarono a toccarlo direttamente sulla pelle nuda.  
Un primo verso appena rumoroso venne subito soffocato da un bacio sulla bocca, mentre la mano libera di Atsumu affondava tra i capelli sulla nuca, scompigliandoli. Ricambiò, facendo scontrare la lingua con quella dell'altro in una lotta al predominio, come succedeva spesso tra di loro, finché il più grande non vinse stringendo più forte l'erezione con l'altra mano. I movimenti erano limitati sotto la cucitura dei jeans, ma abbastanza da strappargli un piccolo gemito.  
Sentì la bocca dell'altro aprirsi in un sorriso ancora mentre si baciavano, poi si staccò di qualche centimetro. "Mi raccomando, tieni la bocca chiusa, Tobio-kun."  
Con sua sorpresa, si allontanò per scivolare giù dal sedile e mettersi di fronte a lui. Gli allargò le gambe per quanto lo permettevano i braccioli, tirando poi un po' giù i pantaloni e i boxer abbastanza da tirarglielo fuori.  
Lo sbuffo da qualche parte dell'aria condizionata gli sfiorò la pelle sensibile, facendolo tremare, ma non se ne preoccupò per più di qualche secondo, prima che la bocca di Atsumu scendesse sulla sua erezione.  
Divenne subito chiaro e limpido come il sole il motivo per cui Miya avesse scelto un film d'azione e violento. Gli spari e le esplosioni nascondevano perfettamente qualsiasi verso potesse uscirgli, anche se stava facendo del proprio meglio per soffocarli con una mano, mentre con la lingua Atsumu seguiva le vene in rilievo tra una pausa e l'altra, prima di riprenderlo tutto in bocca. Quando la punta toccò il fondo, quasi in gola, la sensazione rischiò di fargli muovere i fianchi verso l'alto con uno scatto improvviso, ma la posizione in cui erano non gli permetteva la leva necessaria.  
Gemette al sentire la bocca che si stringeva intorno alla carne, riconoscente per il rumore dei proiettili perché quel verso era stato particolarmente forte.  
"Atsumu" gemette, la voce roca nel cercare di sussurrare.  
Miya si interruppe, sollevando la testa, ma continuando a muovere la mano, scivolosa per via della saliva e del pre-sperma in un casino bagnato che sarebbe stato nascosto anche sui pantaloni scuri. "Cosa c'è, Tobio-kun?"  
"Idiota, non perdere tempo! Scommetto che non hai neanche guardato quanto durava il film, potrebbe finire anche tra poco!"  
"Oh hai ragione" disse con tono di voce che sembrava sorpreso, prima di riabbassare la testa a leccargli delicatamente la punta, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo.  
Kageyama ansimò a quella sensazione, ma si rifiutò di chiudere gli occhi, continuando a tenerli in quelli dell'altro.  
Atsumu sorrise, poi si spostò per poter prendere meglio l'erezione in bocca quasi fino in fondo e tornare indietro, mentre con una mano stretta intorno alla base si dava il limite. Nel frattempo, con la lingua leccava tutt'intorno fin dove riusciva ad arrivare.  
L'orgasmo arrivò veloce, ma non inaspettato, dato che aveva presto messo una mano tra i capelli in posa di Atsumu, il segnale che di solito usavano per far capire che uno di loro era vicino, soprattutto se non potevano o non riuscivano a parlare. In questo caso, erano un po' tutte e due le cose.  
"Merda" mormorò, mentre i suoi fianchi si sollevavano anche se non voleva.  
Miya non si staccò finché Kageyama non smise di muoversi sulla poltrona, per poi restare comodamente seduto sul pavimento del cinema. Con un pollice si ripulì un angolo delle labbra, prima di infilarselo in bocca e succhiarlo appena.  
Gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. "Davvero?"  
"Beh sai, il film dura in realtà ancora una buona mezz'ora ed è la parte più avvincente, quindi difficilmente si alzerà qualcuno."  
"Andiamo in bagno."  
"Oh? Pensavo che saresti voluto andare a casa" commentò Atsumu con tono un po' beffardo, mentre si rimetteva a posto i pantaloni e controllava velocemente che non avessero lasciato tracce. Era ancora uno dei loro cinema preferiti, nonostante tutto.  
"Ci vuole troppo tempo per andare a casa."  
Di nuovo, Miya Atsumu non si fece ripetere la cosa due volte, prima di seguirlo nel bagno del cinema.  
Forse i rumori del film avrebbero permesso loro di soffocare la voce un po' meno.


End file.
